


Traps and Fate

by daughtershade



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-21
Updated: 2011-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughtershade/pseuds/daughtershade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the B-Team has its day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traps and Fate

When Radek Zelenka was eleven, a bona fide gypsy in a traveling carnival near his hometown had told him he would die on a Monday. As a matter of fact, it happened on a Thursday. So needless to say, he was completely unprepared. Carson leaned over him with a pale face.

"Radek, Radek! Don't you do this to me! Don't you leave me! Major, get me my kit! Now!"

The room got dimmer and dimmer. He should have been alarmed by this fact, but the truth was he was too busy staring at Carson's eyes. He had seen some dazzling blue eyes in his time, but Carson's were by far the most expressive. So far on their strange adventure, he had seen them clouded by fear, cold with anger, glowing with joy, and now...now in them he saw something else entirely.

"I'm sorry, Carson," Radek gasped and then with great dignity, he died.

Of course, he didn't stay that way, but that's not the interesting part.

It all started with aggravation. This was not unusual when dealing with Rodney McKay. Radek had actually grown used to it, and only when he was treated with respect and chivalry did he begin to worry. Rodney was quite proud of his place on Major Sheppard's away team. He was one of the few scientists that actually worked in the field, no matter how ill suited to it he seemed. Radek had never taken much interest in field work himself. He was perfectly happy to stay on Atlantis. After all, the city was vast and they knew very little about it. One didn't need to traipse all over that galaxy to make new discoveries or even to see a little action and excitement. So it was a surprise during one of the large weekly staff meetings about a mission detail that he was happily tuning out when he heard his name mentioned. He jerked up, hoping no one realized he hadn't been paying attention. Everyone was looking at Rodney, thankfully. Well, everyone but Carson Beckett, who had seen the jump and was giving him an amused smirk, at least until his own name was mentioned and he jerked.

"What?" Carson barked.

Rodney paused with a sigh and slumped shoulders to give Carson a dirty look. Radek wisely kept quiet, but watched the action unfold.

"I said, _if everyone would like to pay attention,_ that we'll probably need both your and Radek's expertise. I can't do everything, surprisingly enough."

"You mean go through the Stargate?"

"Yes, Carson, that's why we call it an _away_ team."

"What exactly would you require our expertise for?" Radek asked.

Rodney looked around the room hamming it up a bit before he said, "I'm sorry. Am I putting on a play for myself here?"

"Sock puppets would be more interesting," Carson said giving Radek a wink. Radek smiled until Rodney turned to glare at him.

"Yes, I'm so glad you're taking an interest in life-saving technology. Shall I let you go back to your leeches?"

"There's no reason to be snippy, Rodney."

"Okay, gentlemen, that's enough," Doctor Weir said loudly. She paused to look each of them in the eye, letting them know who the boss was.

"Well, if they'd just—"

"Rodney."

"Fine. PRY-311 has a deserted Ancient depository. From what I was able to get from the central core we found, it was a medical research facility. There are quite a few machines and there's the database, of course. With Radek's help and Carson's guidance, I think we can get some things operational and bring them back through the gate. Carson will also have to help me go through the medical database to see what we need to bring back. Right now it's too vast for us to store it all. We'll have to go through and catalogue it in order of importance."

Elizabeth nodded and looked over at Sheppard. "Major?"

"I did a full scan of the planet in the Jumper while Rodney was fiddling with his doodads. The place is remote, and there were no other life signs. I don't think we'll have any problems, but we should bring a few extra men just in case. Zelenka and Carson can put them to work moving stuff."

"Very well. You have a go."

"What if we don't want to go?" Carson almost whined.

Rodney smirked at him as the rest of the group began to disperse. "Just think of all the medical knowledge you'll gain."

"Yes, Carson," Radek added, "the life you save may be your own."

He got a sour look from the Scot. "That's not exactly making me feel better."

PRY-311 was an idyllic piece of untouched nature. There was a grassy green pasture and at its center was the Stargate. The major landed the Jumper on the far side of the field and left it cloaked. It was a short walk across to the lush green forest where a stone-paved path disappeared into the dark.

"We have to go there?" Carson asked, looking down the dark path nervously.

"The team's already cleared it, Carson, just stay alert," Rodney said as he walked past.

Carson snorted. "What does that mean? You cleared it, but I still have to stay alert. You're not filling me with confidence, Rodney."

Major Sheppard slipped past them, motioning the other men to take the rear. "You should always be alert off-world. End of discussion. Now quit bellyaching and come on. It's not too far."

"Let me guess how many kilometers 'not too far' is to a pilot," Radek mumbled but headed down the path. After a few beats Carson caught up and the two walked side by side admiring the flora around them.

"You know, if this was a medical research facility, many of these plants might have medicinal qualities. We should really take samples for the botanists and chemists on the way back."

Rodney scoffed at the idea. "Carson, it's a forest. We could spend lifetimes taking samples."

"Or you could just look up the local plants in the database when we get there," Radek said.

Rodney blinked at him for a moment before nodding. "Of course. I thought of that."

"Sure you did," Carson said with a grin and nudged Radek with his elbow.

Radek smiled back. The two of them, who were not used to hiking, began to fall further and further back. Carson seemed to be having the most trouble, and Radek was more than willing to slow his pace to keep the other man company.

"How did I get this out of shape? I used to be in prime physical condition. I used to walk everywhere when I lived in London."

Radek smiled. "Prague was a beautiful city to walk in if you dressed for the weather."

After a while Major Sheppard seemed to notice their distance and came back toward them with a sour expression on his face.

"Pick up the pace, guys. I want to keep everyone together," he said. Without waiting for an answer, he turned on his heel and marched back up to gripe at Rodney.

"What crawled up his shorts?" Carson asked huffily.

"On an alien planet, who could tell?"

The pair of them paused and then looked down at their feet. They both stared at the undergrowth surrounding the small stone path suspiciously. Radek looked up and caught a worried look on Carson's face. It probably reflected the look on his own. The two of them didn't need to be told twice, and they caught up quickly.

The Ancient research facility looked very much like a squashed Mayan temple. The forest had taken it over with time. Vines snaked over the stepped surface. Radek thought it looked like something out of an Indiana Jones movie. He had a vague worry about booby traps, but since McKay was eagerly going in first, it was a small one. Carson seemed quite impressed. The path had been cool what with all the shade, but inside the building was almost cold.

Radek looked over at Rodney and said, "Was there a power source? It's awfully cold in here."

"Yes, I noticed that when we first came in. There are environmental controls."

"It makes sense if they were doing medical research."

Rodney pointed his flashlight down the hall. "The database is this way. We can probably bring on the lights from there."

Radek followed Rodney into a wide room that was similar to the gate control room in Atlantis. The layout was familiar even if the room itself wasn't quite as advanced. The two of them fussed over a control panel for a few minutes before they had it hooked up to Rodney's laptop. Radek was dispatched to the other side of the room to an access panel to fiddle with crystals while Rodney called out configurations from his computer. They had the facility up and running in about half an hour. Major Sheppard and his men had left to start clearing the building more thoroughly and to mark which rooms they had found devices in. Carson had organized his equipment and sat down on a large black box containing his mobile lab that two of the marines had carted up from the Jumper.

Rodney looked up from the laptop and said, "We're up and running Carson. You'll want to take a look at this."

Radek joined them as Carson made his way through the material. He was amused to hear the doctor make little 'hmm' and 'ahh' noises as the man read. He could tell it was driving Rodney crazy.

Sure enough, Rodney barked, "Well?"

"If you'd give me a moment, there's a lot of material. Go sit over there and have a Power Bar. Your blood sugar is probably low."

"You see?" Rodney said to Radek. "This...this is why I hate bringing him along."

"Well, I was perfectly happy back on Atlantis. Now shush!" Carson replied, not even looking up from the monitor.

Radek took Carson's seat on the box and Rodney plopped down next to him. They looked at each other before taking out Power Bars and eating. Sheppard and Teyla found them still in that position some time later.

"Well?" the major asked.

Rodney looked at Carson and rolled his eyes. Sheppard grinned but looked over to Carson.

"Doc, we've got the rooms all tagged if you want Rodney and Zelenka to start tinkering."

"Did you find a big room with a large piece of equipment?" Carson asked.

"Yeah, towards the center of the building. Why?"

"From what I can tell from these notes, they were working on a way to reverse the effects of a Wraith feeding. They had a prototype machine that rejuvenated the body."

"You mean like a sarcophagus? Like the Goa'uld use?" Rodney asked.

"I don't know. The SGC never gave me any information about a sarcophagus."

"This is wonderful news," Teyla said, smiling. "Finally, we have a way of rescuing those that have been attacked by the Wraith."

Carson smiled, "It's better than that. If this rejuvenates the body like I think it does, we could use it to heal many other things as well."

"You don't look too thrilled, Rodney," Sheppard said.

"That's because I know what a sarcophagus does to someone. Too much exposure drives you insane."

Carson gave him a stern look. "Rodney, this is something the Ancients built. I'm sure they wouldn't use it if it was unsafe."

"That's just the thing. If it's such a medical marvel, why is it here? Why isn't it on Atlantis?"

"He's right you know. You said yourself that it was just a prototype," Radek added.

"Even if it doesn't work. Studying it could lead us to a better understanding of how the body works and how we can heal it. We have to take it with us."

Sheppard looked skeptical. "I don't know, Carson. The thing's pretty big. I'm not sure it'd fit in the Jumper. Even if it does, we're going to need call back for a second one just to put it in. Then there's the matter of getting it to the Jumpers."

"You said you thought the roof was a Jumper landing pad. We just didn't try it because you didn't know how stable it was. We could look and see," Rodney said.

"You agree with this now?"

"Do you really want to hear Carson whine? Because I don't."

Carson looked offended. "I do not whine. That's your territory, Rodney."

Radek stepped in before they could get into an argument. "Why don't Rodney and I check the roof? If it is stable, we'll need more help from Atlantis."

"Fine," Sheppard said with a sigh. "I'll send Ford back to the gate. It's almost time for us to check in anyway."

Several minutes later, Radek was with Rodney on the roof when they heard distant gunshots reverberating through the forest. Some brightly colored alien birds burst from the trees at the sound.

"Was that..." Radek turned to ask, but Rodney was already running across to the stairs and yelling into his radio.

"Major! Major! We heard gunfire from the roof. Ford is not responding."

Radek ran after his friend and wished he could hear the other half of the conversation as they hurried down the stairs. Rodney had already pulled out his sidearm and checked it. Radek gaped and looked down at the weapon strapped to his own leg.

Rodney was still talking, "Yeah, yeah. Okay. I've got Radek with me. We're almost to the control center. Carson! He's here. Okay, we're not doing that again. No! No! Carson and Radek are going to be fine, you'll need help!"

"What? What is going on?" Carson asked.

"There was gunfire. From what I can tell, the major and the others have gone back to the gate," Radek answered. "We have extra radios somewhere, yes?"

"I think they're in the Jumper."

"Wonderful," Radek scoffed.

Rodney interrupted them. "The major says he thinks that Genii have come through the gate. We think they have Ford. I need you two to go out the back. This is the only structure around. They're going to have to come here if they get past the others."

"What about you?" Carson asked.

"I'm going to follow Sheppard and try to circle around to the Jumper. You two get your gear on and get out of here as quickly as you can. Try to make your way to the gate the long way around. If we don't meet you, dial home and ask for reinforcements."

"Rodney, are you mad? You're not a soldier. You can't go tearing after the enemy and leave us here!"

"They're my team, Carson."

With that, he was gone. Radek and Carson looked at each other for a few seconds. Finally, Radek took a deep breath and pulled out his sidearm. Carson frowned and moved over to pull his vest back on. He grabbed his medical kit and strapped it to his back. Radek paused for a moment and looked over at the laptop that was still connected to the Ancient database. He quickly re-holstered his weapon before saving what information they had and ripping the cords from their connections. He then went back over to the access panel he had been fiddling with before. Radek pulled out three crystals and the lights to the computer core dimmed. He slipped the laptop and crystals into a bag and strapped it to his back.

"What are you doing?" Carson asked.

"If they've come here for information, they won't be able to access the system without these. Here—grab the end of that box. We'll hide the rest of our equipment out in the forest."

"Good idea."

Carson helped him with the box, and they quickly made their way out the back. There was no paved trail in that direction, and they had to push their way through the undergrowth. There was a bent tree with upturned roots not too far away. They stowed the box under the roots and covered the space with vines.

"Now what?" Carson asked.

"We do as Rodney told us. We head around to the gate by way of the forest. The most we can do for them now is to try to get help."

They tromped through the underbrush, trying not to make too much noise and failing miserably. Radek realized they were far too easy to find so he moved further into the jungle, hoping that distance would muffle some of the sound. If Carson had had a hard time with the journey on the paved path, he was hardly making it through the jungle.

"I'm not bloody well cut out for this business."

"Neither am I. I do not see why Rodney is so enthusiastic about going on missions."

"He thinks he's a damn hero now. Did you see him tearing off like Bruce Willis?"

"He's braver than he appears." Carson was quiet after that comment.

They pushed through the forest for a bit longer before Radek spoke again. "I didn't mean to imply—"

"I know, Radek. It's okay. Everyone knows I'm a bit of a cowardly lion. Part of the reason I don't want to go through the Stargate isn't just the whole ripped to molecular pieces part. I just...I know these kinds of situations happen off-world, and I don't want my inaction to cause someone else harm."

"You do not give yourself credit, my friend. I think you are very brave. You would have to be to do your job."

"I appreciate the thought, but it's not the same thing."

In the distance, the sound of gunfire had all but disappeared. Radek hoped that was a good sign, but he had a feeling in his stomach that it wasn't. It took them some time to make it around to the edge of the field where the Stargate was located. They paused at the edge of the forest and looked out into the distance. Radek felt his chest tighten.

"How many do you count?" Carson asked in a strained voice.

"Twelve at least. I do not think we will be calling for help."

"Oh dear."

Radek looked over at Carson to see him looking towards the edge of the forest where the paved path started three or four hundred yards from their position. Radek turned, and his throat joined his chest in tightening. There was another group of Genii surrounding the major, Rodney, and the others.

"This is bad," he said.

"Radek, you have a great gift for understatement."

A tall dark haired man was speaking to Sheppard. The major's hands were behind his head, and his guns and equipment had been stripped from him, leaving him in his T-shirt and pants. He looked very unhappy. Whatever the man was saying to him made him snarl back in reply. The man motioned to two of his men and they raised their guns. Carson surged past him, but Radek knew it was no use and quickly pulled his friend back before he could leave the cover of the trees. The shots echoed across the field as one of the marines that had come with them fell to the ground. Carson's face was white as a sheet. Radek tried to remember the marine's name, but his mind was a blank. He had been just another face on Atlantis, another grunt that had probably called Radek "sir." He dropped his hand from Carson's arm and pulled off his glasses.

"My God. My God," Carson whispered.

The group by the path was led back into the forest toward the building. Radek stared at the sheer number of men left to guard the gate. He turned away from the path and started making his way through the edge of the forest following the curve of the field. After a few moments, he heard Carson follow.

"Where are you going?" Carson asked.

"We will make our way around to the Jumper. I can't see any men over there. It is still shielded, so it is likely the Genii don't know about it. For once I am glad that Major Sheppard is paranoid."

"Yes, if it wasn't invisible, they'd have it as well. What's your plan?"

"If we can get to it without being seen, we can use it to dial the gate. They'll think it's an incoming wormhole instead of an outgoing one. We can contact Atlantis from the ship."

Carson blinked at him a moment. "I can see you're the brains of this outfit."

They made it around to the other side of the field without incident. Radek was constantly stopping to look out at the soldiers surrounding the gate. When they were close to the Jumper's position, he stopped with a frown. Carson looked at him worriedly.

"Well?"

"As soon as we come out from the trees they will be able to see us. They have guns so the distance does not matter," Radek replied.

"So much for your plan."

"No, the Jumper will shield us if we can get to the ramp. I believe the grass is tall enough to use for cover."

"Wait, are you suggesting we crawl to the ship?"

"Yes, and we must hurry. The others might not have much time."

With a heaving sigh, Carson dropped down to his knees, and the pair of them crawled through the underbrush into the grassy field. Radek made them move slowly and stop often so that the movement of the grass would not give them away. Carson kept close to him as they inched their way along towards the invisible Jumper. They could not see the Genii across the field through the grass, so they would have no warning if they were detected. Radek could hear Carson's breath next to his ear. After what seemed like hours, Radek reached forward and touched metal instead of earth.

"This will be tricky," he whispered. "We might be visible for a second as we climb onto the ramp. We need to be as quick as possible and hope that the guards do not notice. We can't lose the advantage of them not knowing we're here."

"No pressure," Carson whispered back.

"One," Radek said.

"Two," Carson chanted.

"Three!" they said together in breathless voices as they launched themselves through the open hatch. Radek landed hard on his side with Carson half draped over him. The pair lay there, nose to nose, listening for the shouts or gunshots that would herald their discovery. Only the sound of wind rustling through the grass greeted them.

"Well..." Carson said.

Radek nodded and his nose bumped into Carson's. They both lay there for another beat before Radek said, "If you get off me, we can contact Atlantis."

"Oh, right, sorry."

Radek wasn't sure, but Carson looked a little flushed. He decided his friend probably wasn't used to this kind of action. They made their way into the cockpit and Radek sat on the right, leaving Carson the pilot's seat. Off to the left, out the front window, they could easily see the Stargate and the rather bored looking guards.

Radek looked over at Carson and said, "You should probably close the hatch even though they can't see us."

"Good idea."

Carson reached over to the controls and the hatch slowly closed behind them. Radek looked down at the Jumper's dialing device and began punching the symbols. As soon as the chevrons on the gate began to light up, the soldiers whipped around and aimed their guns at the gate.

Carson said, "They're going for it."

The last chevron locked into place and the wormhole pushed outward before falling back to the rounded surface. Radek got up and grabbed one of the radios from the back. He turned it on.

"Atlantis, this is Dr. Zelenka. Respond please."

"Doctor, this is Weir, you've missed your scheduled update. Any problems?"

"Yes. The Genii have come through the gate and have taken the major and the others hostage. They've already shot one of the marines. Doctor Beckett and I have remained undetected and we are currently in the Puddle Jumper."

"The situation of the others?"

"I do not know. They were taken back to the Ancient facility. We have not heard from them since. I have not tried to contact them on their radios so as not to give ourselves away. There are about twelve soldiers guarding the gate. We saw six or seven holding the major and the others, but there could be more. We need reinforcements."

"Is there anything you can do from your position?"

"The Puddle Jumper has remained cloaked. Doctor Beckett can fly it to the facility and we can provide you with more information then."

Carson sat up at that. "I can? Radek, I don't think that's a good idea."

Radek ignored him. "The doctor is confident that we can provide more intelligence."

"Oh, very nice," Carson grumbled and flopped back into his seat. It was something Radek had seen Rodney do many times. He had a sudden fear that the Canadian was rubbing off on all of them.

"Very well. We'll re-establish a wormhole in fifteen minutes. The Genii are probably aware now that there's something going on. Be careful."

"Yes, we should probably do that," Carson said. They both watched the blue 'water' of the event horizon evaporate. The soldiers were looking around warily.

Radek gave Carson a look, and the doctor grabbed the controls. "Into the breach," he mumbled as he took his seat. The ship rose silently into the air.

 

> "You know, for once I'd like to have a nice quiet trip through the gate," John said, kicking the stone wall.
> 
> Rodney shot him a dirty look from his seat on the floor. "I still can't figure out how they knew we were here. What? Do the Genii have insect spies now? Because there's nothing else on this god forsaken planet."
> 
> "The Tomarainians told us of this planet. It is likely they also told the Genii that we would be coming here," Teyla said in her usual quiet manner.
> 
> John crossed his arms and shot Rodney an angry glance. "It would have been nice if certain people had kept their mouths shut."
> 
> "They wanted to know what this place was for. They're obviously looking for weapons, I just wanted to see their disappointment," Rodney said, looking affronted.
> 
> John rolled his eyes. "Rodney, you know why the villain always loses? It's because he stops to tell the good guy all his plans. You might want to keep that in mind for the future."
> 
> "Are you suggesting I'm the evil genius in that scenario? If so, thank you. I'm flattered."

 

The Jumper hovered silently above the base. With Radek guiding him, Carson was able to scan the building. They could see the basic layout and the life signs blinking from different areas. Radek was actually quite proud of his friend. While having the ATA gene, Carson had never been comfortable with using the Ancient equipment. The fact that he could control the Jumper as well as he could was admirable. Rodney and Sheppard often made fun of the fact that he was a bad pilot, and even Carson would make jokes at his own expense. Radek was still impressed, despite all these failings. After all, Carson was a doctor and had no flight training until they came to Atlantis. If the ATA gene therapy had worked on him, Radek was sure he'd have been a mediocre pilot as well.

"There's a large concentration of people in that small room with only one door. Do you think that's where Rodney and the others are being held?" Carson asked.

"Looks like a good candidate. Carson, the Jumper responds to your mind."

"Don't remind me while I'm flying. It makes me nervous."

Radek gave a small smile and continued. "Perhaps your trouble with using it is that you're trying to think like a pilot instead of like a doctor."

"What do you mean?"

"We want to scan the building, yes? Why don't you think of it in medical terms? An x-ray would be an excellent way of seeing into the building."

The moment the words were out of his mouth, the screen in front of them became a top down view of the building with little skeletons moving around inside of it.

"Did I do that?" Carson asked in wonder.

"Look, that one is carrying a weapon. You can see the gun clearly. This is perfect. We can stay up here and guide the rescue team through the building."

Carson grinned over at him, and Radek was sure he saw the man's eyes sparkle. Perhaps there was a hidden pilot in all of them. Sheppard would be happy to hear it.

 

> The door was no sooner shut than Rodney gave a scathing little snort. "What is it with these Genii? Have you noticed that each leader we meet seems more constipated than the last? I thought they were a partially agricultural society. Are they getting absolutely no fiber in their diets or what?"
> 
> The others ignored his ranting when Ford groaned from the corner. John moved over and placed a hand on the lieutenant's shoulder. Dark eyes opened to look at him before they squinted in pain. One of the marines pulled some aspirin out of his pocket and handed it to Sheppard.
> 
> "What happened, sir?"
> 
> "Genii jumped you as you were headed to the gate. We're being held in the facility," John replied, handing over the pills.
> 
> Teyla passed a canteen to the young man, grateful that he had finally woken. "What do you think they are planning on doing with us, Major?" she asked.
> 
> "Oh, they'll probably shoot us once they realize this really is a medical facility. They'll probably want to keep Rodney though."
> 
> Rodney gave him a worried look. "Do you think?"
> 
> "Well, you do know almost everything about almost everything. I'm sure that'll keep you alive... Hey! Why don't you tell them you know how to make a nuclear bomb? That always goes over well," John said wryly.
> 
> "You're never going to let that go, are you?"

 

Carson moved the Jumper around the building to get a good view of all the areas with their new x-ray scanner. They paused outside and a little above the room with the bigger group of people in it. Radek nodded to himself.

"That's them. I can see Rodney."

"How can you--" Carson began but paused when he saw one of the skeletons waving his arms about expressively. The arm waver was sitting on the floor talking up to a standing skeleton that had its arms crossed. "Never mind. That couldn't be anyone but Rodney and Sheppard."

They both jumped when their radio went off again. The time had passed so quickly neither of them had noticed that it was almost time for Atlantis to check in with them again.

"Dr. Zelenka?" Weir sounded tense.

"We are here."

"What's your situation?"

"We have scanned the building and we are monitoring the movements of the Genii. We also know what room the major and the others are being held in. We can guide a team from our position."

"Radek," she said, and he knew it was bad when she used his first name, "I'm afraid there's not going to be a team any time soon."

"What?" Carson asked beside him.

"Has something happened?" Radek asked.

"The Genii have contacted us through this wormhole. I'm stalling right now and I'm hoping they're not picking up this coded signal. They say if we dial in again or attempt to send reinforcements they're going to kill the others starting with Major Sheppard. We're going to try to send a team on a Jumper through the nearest Stargate to that planet, but it will be at least three days before they can reach you."

"Rodney and the others could be dead by then!" Carson said, and apparently his voice was loud enough to carry to Radek's radio.

"I know, but if we don't do it this way they will be dead. I'm leaving you both in a tough position, and I know that. Neither one of you is trained for this, and with the team as hostages what advantages you have using the Jumper are limited."

"Do not fear, Elizabeth. We will bring them home safely," Radek said solemnly.

Carson gave him an incredulous look. The radio cut off abruptly, and Radek guessed the Genii were tired of the stalling. He looked at the front screen and watched the little skeletons of his friends move around in the room.

"We can do this, Carson," he said with conviction.

"How? I'm not a commando and neither are you."

"We have an advantage."

"The Jumper?"

"No, I have seen _MacGyver_ and they have not."

Carson blinked at him a moment. Plans were already forming in Radek's head. Rodney would be proud. Of this, he was sure.

 

> "Shouldn't there be marines busting down the door right now?" Rodney whined.
> 
> John had given up pacing and was sitting next to him. They hadn't heard from the Genii since the last time they had left. That could be either a good sign or a bad one.
> 
> "Doctors Beckett and Zelenka are out there. Surely they have called for help by now," Teyla said patiently.
> 
> "Our fate is being left up to those two jokers? We're all dead!"
> 
> "Rodney, I thought you liked Carson and Zelenka," John said.
> 
> "Yes, of course. In their fields I respect them, which is more than most people get. It's just that they're not exactly the gung ho types. I prefer my life saving to be done by professionals, thank you very much."
> 
> "Who are we kidding, sir?" Ford said. "They're probably sitting out in the jungle waiting for us to save them."

 

Radek had Carson head the Jumper over to a clearing they had both seen on their way to the Stargate earlier. It was a small hole in the forest surrounded tightly on every side by trees.

"I don't think I can do this," Carson said.

Radek pushed his glasses up and looked over at Carson. The other man was sweating nervously as he eyed the clearing below them. Radek knew there was clearance on each side.

"You're trying to think like a pilot again."

"I'm in a spaceship! How am I supposed to think?"

"Calm down. Deep breath. Now, think of the ship as something you have better knowledge of. The human body, yes? The engine is like the heart. The controls and systems are like the brain and nervous system. The shield is the skin. The weapons are antibodies. If you picture them working in conjunction like the body does..." Radek trailed off as he felt the ship smooth out. It never failed to amaze him how Carson's flying seemingly managed to override the inertial dampeners. Probably, because of the connection to Carson's mind. Carson thought his flying was bad and so the ship responded. They came to a perfect landing in the center of the clearing.

Carson let out a surprised sounding puff of air before grinning broadly.

"I did it! Now why didn't the major bother to explain it that way when he was teaching me to fly?"

Radek gave a small smile and said, "Because he thinks like a pilot. I think like a scientist. Now we have a lot to do and very little time to do it in. I'll need your help moving some things from the Jumper. We'll also have to retrieve your mobile lab from where we hid it."

"At any time are you going to let me in on these plans of yours?"

"Do you really want to know?" Radek asked.

Carson gave him a serious look before shaking his head. "Ignorance is bliss."

 

> "Elephant," John said.
> 
> "Easy, sir. Tiger."
> 
> "Raven," Rodney said in a bored voice.
> 
> "Raven ends with an N, yes?"
> 
> "Yes, Teyla, it ends with an N. You two realize that this game really isn't fair on Teyla seeing as how she doesn't know any earth animals."
> 
> "It doesn't matter if it's an Earth animal, Rodney," John said exasperatedly, as if he had already had this argument several times before, mostly because he had. "As long as whatever animal she names has a first letter that is the same as the last letter of whoever chose before her."
> 
> "Well, it's a stupid game anyway."
> 
> "It's a memory game, you have to try and choose an animal that hasn't been chosen before."
> 
> Rodney rolled his eyes at the childishness they were reduced to, but it wasn't as if there was anything else to do while they waited for the Genii to kill them or not. The walls were too solid to form any kind of escape, and they couldn't try and jump the guards because the guards still hadn't bothered to come in the room. They would just have to wait for a rescue. With their fate depending on Carson and Radek, Rodney was having some serious doubts.
> 
> "Nevvit," Teyla finally said with a smile.
> 
> "Okay, how do we know she's not totally making up things?" Rodney whined, waving his hand around.
> 
> "Because she has integrity same as any normal person, unlike you Rodney," John said giving him a squinty look.
> 
> "That's not fair! Don't go comparing me to normal people!"
> 
> Rodney paused in the silence after that statement. Ford was shivering trying to hold back his laughter while John was giving him a full smile instead of his usual smirk. The two marines on the other side of the room were avoiding his look.
> 
> "I hate you all," Rodney grumbled, which sent Ford rolling around on the floor laughing like the kid he was.

Radek pulled on the rope to test its weight. It was holding nicely. He glanced over at Carson and saw the doctor rubbing his sore hands on the rough fabric of his trouser legs.

"Are you alright?" Radek asked.

"Aye, I'll live, or at least I hope we will."

"We will. This will work."

"Because MacGyver said so?" Carson asked turning away. Radek could hear the smile in his voice.

"He has not failed me before."

"Since you're so confidant, remind me when we get back to Atlantis that I'm setting up a strict exercise regimen for myself."

"That is no way to look forward to the future, my friend."

Carson chuckled. "No, I suppose it isn't. Are you sure about those--"

"Chemistry was not my strong suit but between the two of us, I believe we have done the best we could. Now... we just have to draw them out. You will have to take the Jumper and do a fly over of the building without the shield. Hopefully it will draw them to the clearing."

"If this doesn't work, not only will we be caught, but they'll end up with the Jumper."

"It _will_ work," Radek stressed a second time. There was no room for doubt on this mission.

Radek went to his position and waited. The waiting was the hard part. He had a sudden memory of squatting down in the mud clutching a rifle for dear life. He shook his head to clear it. He was a scientist now and he would defeat these usurpers with science. But unfortunately, science could not do everything, and so he had his sidearm out in preparation.

He could hear the hum of the Jumper as it passed overhead some time later. Radek reached out and took the rope in his hand. After not much longer, he could hear the yells of men and the underbrush being stomped underfoot.

"Wait... wait for it..." he whispered to himself. The moment the first man came into view, Radek yanked hard on the rope.

There was only a slight rustle in the trees above before the log swept down length wise completing an arc. Two men were caught across the chest full force and they were knocked back rather spectacularly. There would be broken ribs for sure. Radek lifted up his gun and fired a couple of shots for cover over the heads of the remaining men. He dodged around a tree and quickly made his way to the second station. Bullets whizzed after his departure.

The men approached more cautiously this time. They were checking the canopy above. Radek waited until they were in the right position again and pulled another rope. The log swung down as before, and the men quickly dodged it. They looked smug for all of two seconds before the log reached the far end of its arc and then dropped like a stone. The weight of the log pulled another rope taught. The Genii's heads turned as one to watch the rope jump up from the forest floor in one long motion. Radek was already headed to the third area as he heard the surprised yelps. He knew that three men had suddenly found themselves dangling upside down high up in the trees like clothes on a line.

Carson was waiting for him at the third station. He had his gun out and was looking quite pale. Radek gave him a quick pat on the back.

"How are we doing?"

"Five down, six to go. There must have been more than the six we saw guarding the others. Either that or they have called some men away from the gate as we prepared."

"Six to two is not good odds. I'm not as good at math as Rodney or the major, but even I know that," Carson said with a worried frown.

"Yes well it was eleven to one before, and I did just fine."

Radek looked at Carson out of the corner of his eye a little smugly. It occurred to him that perhaps Carson wasn't the only one that Rodney had rubbed off on.

"Here they come," Carson said darkly, and Radek turned to wait once more.

The men were even more cautious. There eyes darted everywhere, and they had spread out so as not to be group targets. Radek readied his weapon and gave a quick nod to Carson. This last part of their plan was the most dangerous by far, and the most likely to backfire. Radek stepped out from behind a tree and pointed his gun at the men.

"Do not move, please. Surrender and you will not be harmed."

One of the Genii, probably one of a higher rank, smirked. "You are making threats? You're outnumbered and out gunned. Your little tricks can't help you now."

The sound of the soldier's guns cocking cut through the hush of the forest. Radek lifted his chin.

"Are you so sure? They have worked quite well so far."

"You are alone. We just want the ship."

"I'm afraid that you shall have to go through me to get it."

"Very well," the man said and nodded to his fellows. The group fanned out so as to make more difficult targets and began to move forward.

Radek stood his ground. He wrapped one hand under the butt of the gun and took a firing stance. When they looked ready to attack, he spoke. "Just remember, I gave you the option to surrender."

He quickly raised the gun and shot at two containers hanging from above. He hit them twice each, dead center. Liquid began pouring out onto the ground below. Radek dove behind a nearby tree. The Genii seemed confused at first until there was a thunderous explosion knocking them from their feet.

"Better living through chemistry!" Carson bellowed.

They quickly moved out amongst the stunned men and took their weapons. Radek kept them at gun point while Carson tied them securely. When it was safe they made their way back to the jumper. Carson poked at his ear with a finger.

"Who knew something that dangerous was in my med lab the whole time?" he said giving Radek a grin.

Radek grinned back, "We both did, apparently."

"Still, I didn't think it would go off quite so big."

"I added a drop of the gel that works at the Jumper's coolant. The ship manufactures it from environments it flies through. It's quite fascinating...and in the right combinations quite volatile as well. I wasn't sure how much more it would increase the initial explosion. We are lucky I didn't use any more."

Carson stopped in his tracks and gave him a horrified look. Radek merely shrugged in response and kept walking to the Jumper. Carson caught up eventually. When they were safely sealed in the Jumper, Carson looked like he wanted to say something.

"You are not still upset about the coolant are you?" Radek asked.

"No, I was just surprised at how well you made those shots."

Radek turned away. "It is not the first time I have had to handle a weapon."

He was surprised when a hand rested gently on his shoulder. Radek turned and saw Carson's worried blue eyes peering at him.

"Are you all right?"

"It was a long time ago. In Prague, military service was compulsory. It took them a while to realize I was far more valuable in a lab."

"You used to be a grunt?" Carson asked merrily.

"Do not start with me, Carson. I know how to use a gun."

 

> "You have lost your damn mind."
> 
> "Come on, Rodney. It's not like we have anything better to do, and if it gets Weir off our backs, all the better," John said.
> 
> "I don't know, sir. It sounds a little..."
> 
> "Ford, I know. Trust me, I know, but Weir's been talking to Heightmeyer and..."
> 
> Teyla gave him her 'your ways are strange and unusual, but they intrigue me' look. John just waited.
> 
> "What is 'team building?'" she asked.
> 
> Rodney rolled his eyes. "Certain moronic touchy-feely--dare I call them--scientists seem to think that people can't work together unless they know everything about each other and have a certain level of trust. So these boring, idiotic touchy-feely types sit around on their asses all day and come up with stupid games that are supposed to allow us to get to know each other and build trust. If they want to know what builds trust, they should try getting locked up with their peers in an ancient facility with the likelihood of getting shot later."
> 
> John shot Rodney a look and then tried to explain. He said, "Doctor Weir just thinks that we would work better as a team if we do these little activities, is all."
> 
> "Do we not function well as a team already?" Teyla asked.
> 
> "Yes, but this is supposed to make us work...better."
> 
> "What are these...activities?"
> 
> Before John could tell her, Rodney cut in. "I swear right now. I am not falling backwards into anyone's arms. You can't make me."
> 
> The two marines on the other side of the room looked relieved.

 

Carson paused at the head of the stairs and looked back across the seemingly empty roof. Radek caught the move and shook his head. He had already assured Carson that no one would discover the ship. The pair held their guns ready and quietly entered the facility. They had x-rayed from the Jumper before going in, so they had a good idea where the Genii were. Radek had decided that their first priority was to free the others. Then they could let the major, Teyla, Ford, and the marines do their jobs. They encountered no resistance until they were almost to the holding room. Carson had the life signs detector and it was showing two guards outside the door.

Carson leaned into Radek and whispered in his ear. "There are two of them, what do we do?"

"I'm thinking."

"Think faster."

Radek shot Carson a look over the top of his glasses. After a frown and some quick thinking about the building's layout, he had a plan. Radek handed Carson his pistol and sent him down another hall. After waiting the allotted time, he stepped around the corner.

"Excuse me," he said to the Genii.

The guards whirled and turned their weapons on him. He held up his hands.

"What are you doing there?" one of the men said.

"Me? Oh, I am being distraction."

Before the men could process what he said, Carson stepped up behind them. Both men froze as the doctor pushed guns into their backs. Radek moved up and took their weapons. While Carson kept them covered, he juggled the Genii guns so that he could get the door open.

Sheppard and Rodney were in mid argument about something when Radek stuck his head in the room. Teyla, Ford, and the marines were watching the show. The argument finally paused when the two of them realized the door was open. Radek hugged the Genii pistols to his chest and used his free hand to push up his glasses.

"Sorry we took so long. You want to be rescued, yes?" he asked.

"I don't believe it," Rodney said, astonished.

The marines quickly jumped up and took the guns from Radek. They pushed out of the room and took control of the prisoners. Carson stepped over next to Radek and handed him his sidearm back.

"How? But...how?" Ford asked in confusion.

Radek ignored both of them and turned his attention to the major. "Atlantis could not send reinforcements. There should be four others in this building aside from these two. I think they have pulled men away from the Stargate, but I am not sure. We have already taken care of eleven in the forest."

"ELEVEN?" Rodney bellowed but he was quickly shushed by the others.

Sheppard looked as thunderstruck as Rodney and Ford, but he quickly shook it off. "Good job, Zelenka, Beckett. We'll take care of the four left."

"The Jumper is shielded up on the roof, whenever you're ready, Major," Carson said looking a little smug.

"Good, we can use it to take care of anyone left at the Gate."

Sheppard took Carson's gun and the life signs detector. The team quickly made its way to the control room. It should have been easy, but after having eleven men not come back from retrieving the Jumper, the Genii leader was cautious. They were fired upon before they had even reached the control room. The room only had one entrance so it was easily defendable. Sheppard looked uneasy as the fire fight raged on. Radek knew well enough that they only had so much ammunition, and the Genii could just be waiting for men from the gate to arrive.

"Rodney!" he yelled over the noise.

"What?"

"I have the control crystals from the facility's mainframe."

If Rodney had been confused by this admission, it only lasted a second because he nodded vigorously. He reached over to say something to Sheppard, but Radek could not hear what. When Rodney was finished, they quickly made their way back down the corridor to one of the side labs with Carson in tow.

"What are you two up to?" Carson asked.

"Radek took the control crystals from the mainframe. If we patch them in to another portal we could possibly overload the system in there."

Radek finished Rodney's explanation. "There would be an explosion, sparks. It might be enough of a distraction for the major to make a move."

"Would it harm the database?" Carson asked in a serious tone.

Radek and Rodney shared a worried look. Neither found an answer in the other's face. Carson seemed to take that as answer enough and he sighed heavily. Radek pulled a panel off the wall and he and Rodney got to work. It was only a moment or two, most of that taken up with arguing, to get the crystals in place.

"Here we go. Carson, step out and signal to the others that we're ready. Teyla should be out there to relay the message."

Carson did so with a nod. Radek watched Rodney count under his breath before inserting the last crystal. The walls of the building were so thick, they couldn't even hear if they'd been successful or not. The two of them quickly ran out into the corridor.

Radek was behind Rodney when the other man stopped abruptly in front of him. It was all he could do to keep from running into Rodney's back. It was only as he peered around his friend's shoulder that he realized why. Carson was standing in the hall with hands raised. One of the Genii was holding him at gun point.

"By now, my team has already taken your leader. You might as well hand over that weapon and surrender," Rodney demanded.

The Genii did not look impressed. He narrowed his eyes at Rodney and turned the gun towards him. Rodney was intent upon the weapon and the man holding it, but Radek was looking at Carson. He saw the consideration and the moment of fearful decision. Radek was about to yell out a warning, but it was already too late. Carson threw himself at the man, reaching for the gun. The gun jerked in their grip and Radek shoved Rodney out of the line of fire. Carson may not have had the combat training that the others had, but what he didn't know he made up for in force. Radek watched the doctor plant his feet and give the man a good hard shove. The gun flew in one direction and the Genii in another. The man hit the wall with some force and slid down unconscious.

Carson was standing over the stunned Genii. "That's what you get for messing with a rugby player! I wasn't a hooker for my college team for nothing!"

"Hooker?" Rodney asked, obviously trying to hold back a snicker.

"It's a position, Rodney."

"Oh, I'm sure it is."

Carson shot his friend a dark look before breaking out into chuckles. The three of them laughed. The sound of a gun shot made them jump. Radek looked over to find a second Genii holding the gun that Carson had knocked out of the first's hand. He didn't realize what had happened until he heard Rodney's gasp beside him. Radek looked down. His shirt was slowly soaking with blood.

"Co se stalo?" Radek whispered. His shock was so much that he couldn't even think of the words in English.

The strength left his legs and he was falling back into Rodney's arms. There was some shouting and Carson rushed forward, mindless of the man that held them at gun point. Radek didn't even flinch at the sound of the machine gun reverberating down the hall. He was only aware of Sheppard and Ford joining his field of vision behind the doctor. Carson was pale and fighting with Radek's shirt.

"Radek, Radek! Don't you do this to me! Don't you leave me! Major, get me my kit! Now!" Carson bellowed.

The room got dimmer and dimmer. He should have been alarmed by this fact, but the truth was he was too busy staring at Carson's eyes. He had seen some dazzling blue eyes in his time, but Carson's were by far the most expressive. So far on their strange adventure, he had seen them clouded by fear, cold with anger, glowing with joy, and now...now in them he saw something else entirely.

"I'm sorry, Carson," Radek gasped and then with great dignity, he died.

 

> "Oh God! Oh God! Carson!"
> 
> "Shut up, Rodney. I'm trying!"
> 
> "He's not got a pulse! Ford, the defibrillator in the Jumper!" Rodney said holding on to Radek's head.
> 
> "The bullet's nicked his heart. It wouldn't do any good. He's bleeding out," Carson said.
> 
> Rodney yelled back at him, "Well, can't you do something?"
> 
> Carson's face was strangely blank when he looked up from his blood soaked hands. "If I was in an OR right now, yes, but by the time it would take to load him up and get him to Atlantis..."
> 
> Rodney looked up at John and saw the resignation on his face. He quickly looked away and his hands squeezed Radek's limp shoulders.
> 
> "Unless..." Carson said, staring down the hall.
> 
> "What?" John asked.
> 
> "Pick him up. We'll take him to the machine."
> 
> Rodney gaped. "Are you crazy? We don't even know if it works."
> 
> Carson was suddenly right up in his face and a bloody hand clutched the front of his shirt. "If it doesn't, then you will damn well fix it because I am not going to lose him today. Get up!"
> 
> Rodney got to his feet and let John and Ford pick up Radek's limp body. They headed for the large central room, and Rodney let himself hope just a bit.

 

It was possibly the first time he'd had the dubious pleasure of waking up in the infirmary. He blinked a few times before quickly reaching down to touch his chest. His fingers only touched warm, if a bit hairy, skin. For a moment Radek wondered if the whole ordeal had been some sort of dream.

"Awake are we?" and amused voice asked.

Radek looked over to see Carson leaning on the door jam. The Scot stepped into the room and picked up his wrist. Radek watched him count off while looking at his watch.

"Was I dead?" he asked.

"Yes, for about eight minutes. Don't do it again," Carson replied, not looking away from his watch.

Radek had a sneaking suspicion that it couldn't possibly take that long to check his pulse, but he let Carson hold his hand without comment.

"You used the machine?" he finally asked.

Carson nodded still not looking at him.

"It works?"

Carson nodded again.

"Do I get my hand back?"

This did bring Carson's eyes up to meet his. Radek stared at him for a moment, but finally Carson set his hand back on the bed.

"You scared me, Radek," Carson said.

"I'm sorry."

"You've already apologized." Carson smiled softly and looked away. When he turned back his face was bright with its usual cheer. Somehow, to Radek, it rang false. "We make a good team."

"Yes. You were very brave when you attacked that man with the gun. I was frightened for you."

"It was nothing you and I couldn't handle. In fact, I think Rodney was rather jealous. He's been chomping at the bit to talk to you about the machine. He wants to get to work on it right away."

"He can wait. I have decided to take my doctor's orders and rest."

Carson arched an eyebrow. "Oh really? And when did your doctor order this?"

"About the same time I asked him if he'd like to rest with me."

Carson's other eyebrow rose to join the first. "Oh. _Oh._ You're probably right. Rest is the best medicine."

"I thought that was laughter."

"Who's the doctor here?"

Radek didn't bother to answer. He merely pulled on Carson's lab coat until the doctor was half splayed across the bed well within touching reach.

"When I was dead—"

"I'd rather not talk about that," Carson replied, nudging Radek's cheek with his nose.

"Let me finish. When I was dead, did you have to perform mouth-to-mouth resuscitation?"

"No."

"Then I insist you do it now."

Carson gave his usual grin and there was nothing false about it this time. Radek was quite sure because his blue eyes did that twinkling thing. Without another word, Carson moved up and kissed him soundly. This went on for some time, and finally Carson pulled away before they both required resuscitation.

"I didn't think..." Carson began.

"This is where you have the problem. You should have remembered I'm the brains of this outfit. I do the thinking."

"I wonder what MacGyver would think of that?"

"He was very forward thinking man. I do not think he'd mind."

Carson chuckled and kissed him once more. Sometime between the kissing and the touching, Radek remembered the gypsy he had met when he was eleven. Perhaps she had been wrong about the day he died, but he didn't hold that against her. After all, her prediction that he would meet a foreigner in a strange land and fall in love had been spot on.


End file.
